Tu mérites une punition !
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Après avoir ouvertement draguée la jeune femme à qui ils étaient venus en aide pour une histoire de tableau hanté ... Dean est sur les nerfs et refuse de laisser passer et décide donc de punir Sam d'une manière assez ... personelle disons.
1. Chapter 1

Kikou ^^

Voici un autre de mes petits délires de Sadique (avec un grand « S » s'il vous plait^^) concernant les expériences nouvelles que peuvent faire les frères Winchester maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble. (Contient fortement du WINCEST et d'ailleurs … ben y a que ça dedans en fait ^^'). Aussi les trop sensibles aux mœurs de la société … merci de passer votre chemin.

Se situe après l'épisode 19 de la saison 1, que j'ai un peu revu à ma sauce ^^ Décidément, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais cela n'en sera que meilleur.

Voili, voilou … sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

….

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir finalement accepté de faire ça, là. Franchement, si on lui avait dit qu'il l'aurait fait un jour … ben il ne l'aurait jamais cru … pas de son vivant en tout cas. Mais, quand il le voulait vraiment, son grand-frère pouvait se montrer très persuasif.

Aussi Sam se retrouvait-il à cheval sur son frère, en train de s'envoyer en l'air sur le siège conducteur de l'Impala qui était garée sous des arbres dans la pénombre … au beau milieu de nulle part, les mains entravées dans son dos par les manches de sa propre veste qu'avait utilisé Dean pour faire un nœud autour de ses poignets. Et le pire, c'est que même s'il avait été pris en traitre, il appréciait grandement le fait d'être … en quelques sortes … soumis à son frère.

Dire que tout cela avait commencé comme quelque chose de tout à fait banal…..

_Quelques heures plus tôt….._

-encore merci de m'être venu en aide avec cette histoire de tableau hanté. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ne sais pas si moi ou quelqu'un de la fondation serait encore vivant aujourd'hui. Remercia Mélanie, tandis que les frères Winchesters étaient venus lui expliquer le pourquoi de toute cette histoire de tableau hanté.

-mais de rien, après tout, on est là pour ça. Dit Dean sans lâcher son frère du regard tandis que ce dernier fixait la jeune femme avec une once de culpabilité dans le regard. –bon et bien, je t'attends à la voiture Sam. Dit-il en s'éloignant d'eux. –et comme d'habitude, c'est moi qui fais tout le sale boulot et même pas un remerciement.

Dean rumine tout en s'éloignant tandis que Sam et Mélanie restent seuls pour discuter. Une fois dehors, le plus vieux s'adosse à sa voiture chérie pour attendre son frère qui ne met pas longtemps à revenir. Une fois qu'il eut passé les portes que Mélanie referme derrière lui, il s'approche de la portière côté passager et s'apprête à monter avant de stopper son mouvement. Dean le suit du regard avec un sourire en coin tandis que Sam refait le chemin inverse, frappe à la porte et embrasse la jeune femme à pleine bouche.

-ça c'est mon petit frère ! Rit Dean alors qu'il monte dans la voiture et met le contact.

Sam le rejoint rapidement et referme la portière derrière lui sans regarder son frère. Ce dernier démarre et salut une dernière fois la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner pour de bon. Il attend d'être tous les deux sortis de la ville pour regarder Sam qui regarde au travers du pare-brise, les yeux dans le vague.

-ne me dis pas que tu penses déjà à elle Sammy ?

-hein ?... ben non, c'est pas à elle que je pensais. Même si elle n'était pas loin.

-ben alors, à quoi est-ce que tu peux bien penser pour avoir un regard à ce point vide ? Demande Dean alors qui secoue légèrement l'épaule de son frère pour l'embêter.

-à ce qui va m'arriver pour l'avoir embrassé. Dit tout simplement Sam alors que le visage de son frère se fendait d'un sourire vrai mais qui laissait présager quelque chose de pas si bon que ça.

-et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il t'arrive, hein ? Tu l'as juste embrassé, t'as rien fait d'autre alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. A moins que … à moins que tu n'aies ressenti quelque chose pendant ce baiser ? demande rapidement Dean, pressé de connaitre la réponse.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient mais le comportement de son frère en dit long sur ce qu'il imagine.

-j'en reviens pas Sam, t'as ressenti quelque chose pour cette pimbèche ? Demande Dean outré.

-ressenti quelque chose … non mais, pf… je dois bien avouer que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas embrassé une fille … et sur le coup ben, je me suis sentis bien. Pas comme quand on est à deux quoi … enfin, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, je n'arrive pas à différencier. Finit rapidement Sam sous le regard médusé de Dean qui avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur.

-très bien, alors dans ce cas, je vais t'aider à comprendre la différence moi. Dit-il en accélérant toujours un peu plus jusqu'à dépasser la limitation de vitesse en rigueur sur cette partie de la route.

-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on va déjà assez vite là ? demande Sam qui s'accroche à son siège.

-non pas assez vite encore. Je voudrais qu'on arrive au motel de la prochaine ville avant la tombée de la nuit. Et là-bas, je te montrerais la différence entre une pimbèche de mes deux et moi. Dit rageusement Dean tandis que Sam s'enfonçait encore plus dans son siège mais pour une autre raison cette fois-ci. Il savait désormais qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec son frère, il espérait juste pouvoir s'asseoir sans trop de mal après ce qu'il allait subir et ça … et bien, il n'en était pas sûr …mais alors pas sûr du tout.

…

La chance n'était définitivement pas du côté des frères Winchester puisque, malgré la vitesse fulgurante à laquelle roulait Dean et son « bébé », ils n'étaient pas parvenus à atteindre la ville la plus proche pour prendre une chambre dans un motel. La dernière n'en n'ayant carrément pas. Résigné, Dean avait donc décidé que ça se passerait autrement et il fit prendre un petit chemin de terre à l'impala. Il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin pour finalement faire une marche arrière, un demi-tour puis de se garer sous plusieurs arbres dont les branches tombaient jusque sur le toit et le pare-brise de la voiture désormais tous feux éteints.

Sam le savait, la nuit promettait d'être longue … très longue … et aussi assez douloureuse, rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons. Et encore plus lorsque son frère se tourne vers lui, un sourire qui en disait long sur sa face.

….

-je peux savoir ce qu'on fou ici ? Demande malgré tout le cadet même s'il était sûr de déjà connaître la réponse.

-simple, tu ne sais pas quelle différence une pimbèche et moi pouvons te procurer aussi … en tant que grand-frère très dévoué à ton instruction … je me dois de te montrer cette différence et donc … on va faire ça ici, et tout de suite … et là, je ne te laisse pas le choix, mais tu savais déjà ce qu'il allait t'attendre après que tu aies embrassé cette fille juste sous mon nez … nan ?

-bizarrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais. Répond timidement Sam. –mais il n'empêche que c'est hors de question. Je ne ferais pas ça, et surtout pas ici, dit-il en montrant l'intérieur de la voiture du doigt. –et au beau milieu de nulle part. Imagine si quelqu'un nous voit hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera, tu peux me le dire ?

-ben, pour commencer, les autres … ben je m'en contre fou. Ensuite, comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, on est au beau milieu de nulle part, et je suis entré tellement loin dans cette forêt que je doute que si nous étions mort, qui que ce soit nous aurais retrouvé un jour. Dit Dean alors qu'il ouvre sa portière et sort de la voiture, créant un mouvement sur les amortisseurs qui font se mouvoir Sam sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Le plus vieux fait le tour de la voiture pour se diriger vers la portière de Sam qu'il ouvre.

-maintenant, tu as deux solutions, soit on fait ce que j'ai dit … soit je te laisse ici et je me casse jusqu'à ce que je trouve un motel, que je roupille un bon coup ou que je m'envoie en l'air avec une fille du coin … et que je ne revienne te chercher qu'aux alentours de midi demain. À toi de voir…

-t'es vraiment qu'un enculé ma parole ?! S'énerve Sam sans pour autant sortir de la voiture.

-n'oublie pas qui parle là. Rit Dean en attrapant le bras de Sam et en le faisant sortir de force de la voiture avant de refermer la portière derrière lui. –alors ?

-il y a des jours où je peux te haïr, tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. Rumine Sam tandis que Dean le tire par le bras du côté conducteur.

-je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Répond le grand frère en ouvrant sa portière et en enlevant sa veste qu'il jette sur la banquette arrière. –en plus, ça tombe plutôt bien, c'était un de mes plus vieux fantasme depuis que j'ai cette merveille. Dit-il en caressant le toit de la voiture avant de monter à l'intérieur.

Sam rebute le plus possible le moment où il devra monter dans cette voiture, sachant ce qu'il l'y attend mais ses tentatives se retrouvent rapidement vaines quand deux mains le saisissent fermement pour le faire entrer de force dans la voiture avant que la portière ne se refermer derrière lui.

-put*** t'aurais pu faire gaffe m***e ! Crie Sam en se massant le front qui avait cogné contre le toit de la voiture quand Dean l'avait attiré de force.

-promis, je m'en occuperais aussi de ta petite bosse. Rit Dean en abaissant la veste de Sam, désormais à califourchon sur lui et le volant dans le dos, jusqu'à la moitié de ses bras avant de rapidement tirer sur les manches sans pour autant les enlever complètement et de s'en servir pour attacher les mains de son frère dans le dos, l'empêchant ainsi de faire tout mouvement.

-Aïe put*** mais je peux savoir ce que tu fous bordel. Demande Sam qui tente de dégager ses mains sans succès, c'est dire que Dean était plus que doué pour faire ce genre d'entrave.

-je veux que tu profites pleinement et que tu me laisse prendre les commandes. Ne t'en fais pas je m'occupe de tout. Dit-il alors qu'il prenait un mouchoir en tissu dans sa poche et qu'il se dépêchait de boucler la bouche de son frère avec. Frère qui malgré tout résiste jusqu'à ce que Dean ne parvienne à lui faire un nœud derrière la tête. Tout ça avant de déboutonner le pantalon de Sam ainsi que le sien sans que son cadet ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de poser sa tête dans son cou pour garder un certain équilibre quant à leur position actuelle.

Dean réussit, après un dur labeur à retirer une jambe du pantalon de son frère qu'il envoya valser derrière eux non loin du volant, faisant de même pour son boxer qui déplaça suffisamment pour avoir accès à l'endroit voulu. Il défit sa propre braguette et mit à jour sa virilité déjà bien en forme. Celle de son frère n'était pas en reste mais pour le moment, c'est lui qui faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il mouille rapidement deux de ses doigts lui-même avant d'en introduire un dans l'intimité de son frère qui se cambre aussitôt sous le coup de l'intrusion en poussant un cri étouffé par son bâillon montrant toute sa douleur avant de laisser retomber sa tête dans le cou de Dean. Ce dernier lui caresse les cheveux pour lui faire oublier ce mauvais moment à passer alors que Sam tente de nouveau de défaire ses mains.

-ccchhhhhh… laisse-faire, j'te dis, j'm'occupe de tout, ok ? Laisse-toi aller, ça va vite passer, tu le sais. Dit doucement Dean dans l'oreille de son frère qui lui répond par des gémissements étouffés dans son cou alors que ses mains cessent tout mouvement. –c'est bien. Dit-il en introduisant un deuxième doigt alors que Sam se cambre de nouveau et que ses mains ne se crispent sur le tour du volant qu'il est parvenu à attraper la fois d'avant. –du calme … ça va passer, prends-y du plaisir et tu verras, ce sera encore mieux.

Sam ne lui répond pas et continu d'étouffer ses gémissements dans le cou de son frère. Ce dernier, une fois qu'il eut finit de jouer à l'intérieur de Sam, retire doucement ses doigts pour placer sa virilité devant l'entrée du corps de son frère. Après l'avoir prévenu, il le pénètre d'un coup d'un seul faisant se cambrer Sam si violemment qu'il finit par s'empaler lui-même sur la virilité de son frère, laissant également des larmes tombaient de ses yeux et qui finissent leurs courses sur le visage de Dean plus bas.

-alors … l'effet est différent n'est-ce pas mais ça tu le savais déjà, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça nous arrive mais j'avoue que là, j'ai fait fort. Rit Dean en essuyant les traces de larmes sur le visage de son frère dont les yeux sont déjà rouges d'avoir pleurés, et qui replonge aussitôt la tête dans le cou de son frère, alors que ce dernier entamait de lent mouvement de vas et viens. –aller, mets y un peu du tiens Sammy, je vais vite me fatiguer si je dois faire tout le travail tout seul tu sais … demande innocemment Dean tandis que Sam commence de lent mouvements de bassin pour suivre le rythme de son frère qui continu de lui parler.

-alors là, si tu me dis que l'effet est le même, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire et puis, en plus, je dois te punir, tu es retourné embrasser cette fille juste devant moi … je ne sais ce qu'il t'a pris mais je pense que tu ne le referas pas de sitôt, nan ?

Seuls les gémissements étouffés de Sam lui parviennent aux oreilles, il doute d'ailleurs que Sam ne l'entende. Ce dernier à l'air de commencer à prendre plaisir à ce qu'ils font mais, pour Dean, c'était encore trop tôt. Il devait punir son frangin et pour cela, il fallait que Sam ne prenne plaisir qu'au tout dernier moment et pas avant que Dean ne lui ait infligé les derniers supplices. Aussi s'empresse-t-il de retenir Sam en le prenant par les hanches pour le stopper et en attrapant rapidement sa virilité ce qui fait sursauter son petit-frère qui stoppe alors tout mouvement.

-tu y prends trop vite plaisir à mon goût petit-frère, ce ne serait pas une punition si tu t'extasiais trop vite tu sais … avant ça, tu as pas mal de choses à te faire pardonner. Dit Dean tandis qu'il serre fortement la virilité de son frère qui gémit sous la douleur alors qu'il tente de nouveau de défaire ses mains sans succès. –allons, allons. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre … alors maintenant, on va en profiter tous les deux et moi d'abord ainsi, je pense que tu comprendras la différence entre une fille sans intérêt et moi. Voyons voir quel effet je te fais mon petit Sammy. Finit Dean en frappant violemment la fesse gauche de son frère avec sa main droite tandis que l'autre ne lâchait pas la verge de Sam.

Sam se crispe sous cette douloureuse caresse mais ne parvient pas à retenir un gémissement de plaisir que ne rate pas son frère.

-tu vois, même comme ça, je te fais un bien fou, alors je pense que je suis mieux que cette gosse de riche nan ? Continu-t-il alors qu'il frappe une deuxième fois le fessier de Sam, puis une troisième fois et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de passer à l'autre côté quand il a jugé que la fesse de Sam était assez rouge pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien sentir. Et il recommence le même manège de l'autre côté jusqu'à ce que le résultat soit identique. Sam pleure à chaudes larmes mais ne peut s'empêcher de crier de plaisirs sous les violentes caresses de son frère ainé.

-Si on le lui demandait, il vous répondrait ceci. Dean Winchester n'est pas un sadomasochiste dans ses relations sexuelles. Seulement, à l'heure actuelle, il n'aimait pas se faire plumer par une pétasse et il se devait de punir son frère pour ne plus jamais être humilié de la sorte et, si en même temps, il pouvait réaliser un de ses plus vieux fantasmes, alors là, il serait comblé. –

C'est ainsi que Sam gémissait sous les assauts répétés de son frère sur ses fesses alors que ce dernier reprenait des mouvements de vas et viens en lui, lui dédoublant son plaisir. Dean en avait maintenant fini avec le fessier de Sam, pensant qu'il en avait eu assez et puis, il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer plus. Il jugea qu'il avait eu ce qu'il méritait et qu'il pouvait s'arrêter là. Son petit frère renifla plusieurs fois dans son cou, et il sentait que son t-shirt était mouillé, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine aussi, il reprit ses mouvements de vas et viens, poussant Sam par les hanches pour l'inciter à faire de même. Et tous deux se retrouvent à s'envoyer en l'air ensemble sur le siège conducteur de l'Impala.

Dean avait commencé les mêmes mouvements sur la verge de Sam qu'il sentait venir tout comme lui se sentait venir. Et c'est ainsi que, quelques secondes plus tard, Dean se libéra en Sam et que son petit frère se libérait sur eux dans un dernier mouvement cambré avant de retomber mollement sur l'épaule de son frère qui lui caressait de nouveau la base de la nuque.

-c'est bien Sammy, c'est même très bien. J'espère juste que maintenant que tu sais la différence, tu ne recommenceras pas de sitôt, je ne veux pas avoir à recommencer ça tout de suite. Dit Dean tandis qu'il s'extirpe de son frère, avant de se rhabiller à la va-vite. Et de faire pareil pour Sam alors que ce dernier souffrait le martyr.

Une fois tous les deux rhabillés, Dean défait le nœud qui retient les mains de Sam et remonte sa veste sur ses épaules quand celui-ci se met à trembler de froid. Faut dire aussi, qu'il ne faisait pas non plus très chaud dans la voiture surtout quand on passait la nuit dedans. Il libère donc les bras de son frère qui retombent mollement de chaque côté du corps de leur propriétaire … propriétaire qui somnolait sur l'épaule du plus vieux des Winchester présent dans la voiture. Attendrit, il lui retire le bâillon fait avec le mouchoir en tissu qu'il avait piqué dans un motel quelques jours avant, puis de le jeter par la fenêtre qu'il ouvre et referme aussitôt, le vent étant trop froid dehors. Sam ne dort pas complètement, ses yeux sont à demi clos d'après ce que pouvait en juger Dean qui maintenait sa tête dans ses mains. Le plus jeune des deux était complètement crevé, faut dire aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis tous les deux depuis quelques jours et que donc, après autant d'efforts fournis, il avait bien le droit de roupiller quand même.

Seulement un problème se posait pour Dean, et un problème de taille – littéralement parlant – comment allonger son frère – plus grand que lui soit dit en passant – sur la banquette arrière sans l'aide de ce dernier qui commençait déjà à partir dans les bras de Morphée. Faisant rapidement le tour des solutions possibles, il prend celle qui lui semble la plus réalisable. Ainsi, il fait basculer Sam sur le siège passager en lui évitant le levier de vitesse dans le dos quand même. Une fois fait, il passe au-dessus de la banquette avant pour passer sur celle de derrière. De là, il attrape son petit-frère en-dessous des bras pour le soulever et le faire passer à l'arrière avant de finalement l'allonger sur le côté, les bras contre lui et les jambes repliées du mieux qu'il peut avant de le recouvrir de sa veste en cuir. Puis de là, il reprend place sur le siège conducteur, démarre la voiture et se donne le reste de la nuit pour trouver un motel afin que Sam puisse dormir dans un vrai lit, le tout s'en pouvoir empêcher un petit sourire de se former au coin de ses lèvres.

….

_Plus tard …_

….

Dean venait enfin de trouver un motel dans ce put*** d'État de mes deux. Put*** 3 villes pour parvenir à ses fins, il devra faire le plein d'essence demain mat … ou plutôt tout à l'heure. En attendant, maintenant qu'il avait payé la chambre pendant que Sam dormait à point fermé, il allait falloir le déménager de la banquette arrière de la voiture jusqu'au lit double qu'il avait pris, une habitude depuis qu'ils étaient « ensemble » mais pour de vrai cette fois, la situation fraternelle ne comptait pas là. Aussi, il entreprit de garer la voiture de sorte que la portière arrière gauche de la voiture soit pile devant l'entrée de la chambre. En temps normal, il aurait l'air con mais bon, en pleine nuit, se serait vraiment la poisse si quelqu'un venait à pointer le bout de son nez. N'y pensons surtout pas, la chance et les Winchester étaient deux choses en perpétuelle repoussement.

Aussi, une fois bien en place, il ouvrit la portière en question, attrapa son frère du mieux qu'il put pour le glisser de la banquette à ses bras. De là, digne d'un prince charmant, il porte un Sam complètement rodé par la fatigue jusqu'au lit où, avec toute la douceur dont il peut faire preuve, il le dépose doucement.

Une fois que tout était revenu en ordre, à savoir :

-la voiture bien garée devant la chambre,

-personne en vue qui aurait pu les voir

-et lui allongé aux côtés de son frère qui, instinctivement et malgré tout, était venu se blottir tout contre lui, Dean enlaça tendrement ce dernier avant de se laisser cueillir par les bras de Morphée.

Demain sera un autre jour, dans lequel un certain jeune homme châtain en voudra beaucoup à un blond pour ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir correctement sans avoir une douleur fulgurante lui vriller les entrailles et l'obligeant à rester allonger pendant près d'une semaine ….Mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire.

….

Voili, voilou … c'est fini.

Oui je sais je suis une sadique … mais en même temps, comment m'en vouloir quand on voit à quel point Sam est trognon dans cette position (slurp … ^^' pardon je bave, perdue dans mes illusions) … humm… bref, en attendant, j'espère que malgré le côté un peu violent, vous avez tout de même apprécié ….—dites le moi surtout^^-…..

A bientôt ^^'…Ange Noir des Ténèbres RIP ….


	2. Chapter 2

Bon alors, tout d'abord, bonjour/bonsoir/salut/bonne nuit … à toutes et à tous …

Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic … qui n'était pas prévue au départ mais, suite à une review de **« Serrana »** qui me demandait si je comptais en faire une … et bien j'ai décidé de tenter le coup. Je ne dis pas que ce sera un chef d'œuvre mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira. ^^'

On se revoit en bas …. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

….

Quand il émerge doucement, le soleil est déjà levé puisque c'est lui qui l'avait réveillé. Malgré ses paupières fermées, l'intensité de sa lumière matinale avait été suffisant pour le tirer des doux bras de Morphée. Ses yeux papillonnent avant de s'ouvrir à moitié tandis que pour échapper à autant de lumière, il se retourne de l'autre côté …

-Aie ! Put*** de mer** ! Jure-t-il alors qu'une vive douleur lui traverse tout le corps en provenance direct … de ses fesses sans avoir besoin d'être plus précis.

Il tente une nouvelle fois, malgré tout, de se retourner mais la douleur se rappelle à lui beaucoup trop vivement pour qu'il tente un troisième essai alors qu'il siffle entre ses dents. Il se laisse donc retomber sur le matelas avant de se positionner le plus doucement possible sur le ventre, histoire que la partie endolorie de son anatomie ne soit pas trop sollicitée ou écrasée par le reste de son corps.

-put*** ! jure-t-il en serrant les dents dans l'action.

Finalement, il est complètement sur le ventre, les bras le long du corps, la tête tournée à l'opposé du soleil trop brillant, enfoncée dans l'oreiller et tente de se rappeler des événements de la veille.

-_ah oui, cette stupide histoire de tableau hanté. J'y ai rencontré cette fille-là, euh … Mélanie, voilà c'est ça. On a résolu son affaire quand on a compris que c'était la petite fille qui tuait tout le monde et non pas le père comme on l'avait cru au départ. On lui a également tout révélé sur nos recherches puisqu'elle a assisté à toute l'histoire et donc, aux morts inexpliquées … elle n'avait pas eu de mal à nous croire. _Ricane Sam perdu dans ses pensées. –_je me souviens … l'avoir embrassé ! Mais oui, j'avais d'abord attendu que Dean s'en aille pour qu'il ne me voit pas, je sais comment il peut être jaloux quand il veut, mais que finalement, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui faire et donc, je suis ressorti. Je suis tombé sur mon frère et la voiture avant d'entendre la porte se fermer, et là, je sais pas pourquoi, j'y suis retourné et je l'ai embrassé … devant Dean en plus ! Oh put*** il y a aussi … oh merde, ça y est, je sais pourquoi j'ai mal maintenant. Put*** Dean, t'aurais pu y aller plus en douceur merde, j'ai trop mal au c** ! _

Sam bouillonne de rage en repensant à la punition « made in Dean » qu'il a dû subir dans la voiture, en pleine nuit, perdus au milieu de nulle part et avec un grand frère sadique en plus … il n'avait vraiment pas de veine. Il fulminait littéralement, il commençait à en avoir chaud … ou alors était-ce le soleil qui tapait directement dans son dos dénudé … _dénudé ?_ Il ne se souvenait pas s'être déshabillé la veille, après tout, il s'était endormi dans la voiture après … bref.

Le jeune homme regarde autour de lui, il n'avait même pas réagit quant au lit dans lequel il était allongé, ce qui ne ressemblait en rien à la banquette arrière de la voiture. Une fois conscient d'être dans un lit, Sam regarde autour de lui … un motel, il était dans une chambre de motel, mais où ? Ca il n'en avait aucune idée … sûrement Dean qui avait fini par trouver un endroit où se poser après leur partie de jambes en l'air … _pff…nan mais j'vous jure… _

Tiens, d'ailleurs, où était le principal concerné … où était Dean ? Pas dans la chambre en tout cas sinon Sam l'aurait déjà aperçut où alors, son grand frère aurait déjà accouru au premier cri de douleur de sa part. Bon alors, s'il se réfère à la position du soleil matinal … ou peut-être pas si matinal que ça puisque d'après sa position, il devait être entre onze heures et midi … _j'ai dormi autant ? _ Donc, après déduction de sa part, à cette heure-ci, Dean doit sûrement être parti chercher le déjeuner au premier fast-food du coin. _J'espère qu'il pensera à passer à la pharmacie tant qu'à faire, j'ai vraiment trop mal, si jamais je saigne, je l'égorge ! _ En effet, depuis qu'il était levé, Sam sentait quelque chose suintait entre ses fesses, d'après ce qu'il ressentait encore, ça continuait de couler doucement et une partie était déjà sèche … _pitié faites que ce ne soit pas ça ! _

Finalement, le jeune homme est interrompu dans ses prières intérieures quand le bruit de moteur si familier à ses oreilles qu'est celui de l'Impala se fait entendre proche de la porte. Il entend le moteur être coupé, une portière fermée avec douceur, des clefs qu'on introduit dans la serrure et finalement, la porte qui s'ouvre, Sam tourne la tête vers elle au même moment.

Dean apparait immédiatement dans l'embrasure mais ne vois pas tout de suite que son frère est réveillé puisque les deux sacs qu'il porte lui bouchent la vue. Il referme la porte d'un coup de pied avant d'aller déposer ses courses sur la table. Il enlève sa veste et finit par se tourner vers le lit … où il sursaute quand il voit que Sam est réveillé … et sur le ventre ?

-Salut Sammy, comment ça va ce matin ? Demande-t-il en venant s'installer à côté de son frère … qui tourne la tête dans l'autre sens et l'ignore totalement. Surpris, le jeune homme réitère. – Sammy, ça va ?

-…

-tu me fais la gueule c'est ça ? Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé. Dit-il-en posant sa main sur les fesses de Sam qui sursaute au toucher. Dean retire aussitôt sa main. – quoi, ça fait mal ? Raille-t-il en caressant doucement les mêmes fesses sans faire attention au nouveau sursaut de Sam. –allons Sammy, fait pas ta fille. Je te signale que tu n'arrivais pas à différencier cette pétasse de moi alors, en bon grand frère que je suis, je n'ai fait que te montrer la différence. Finit-il en tapant un grand coup sur les fesses de Sam qui, sous la surprise, ne peut s'empêcher de retenir un cri de douleur alors que de ses mains serrées en poings, il comprime le tissu à leur portée.

Dean réagit aussitôt, soudainement inquiet pour son petit frère et amant. Il rassure Sam avec des caresses sur son dos tandis qu'il tire la couverture jusqu'à la mettre au bout du lit. Il ne reste plus que le drap mais le grand frère peut déjà voir le sang qui s'est imprégné dans le tissu blanc délavé causé par de nombreux lavages successifs dans une eau bouillonnante …bref. La tâche de sang se situe au niveau de l'entre-jambes de son cadet. _J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort hier. _Pense-t-il alors qu'il soulève le plus délicatement possible le drap en faisant attention. Il dû tirer un peu sur le tissu collé à la peau de Sam à cause du sang qui avait séché mais parvient finalement à le retirer et à le jeté au bout du lit sans plus aucune précaution à son égard.

Une partie du sang avait fini par sécher depuis la veille mais apparemment, et à en juger par le mince filet qui continuait toujours de suintait entre les deux morceaux de chairs rebondies, il y avait deux scénarios possibles … soit la plaie était intérieur et il allait falloir emmener Sam à l'hôpital en essayant de trouver une histoire plausible pour expliquer ça … soit la blessure était extérieure, ce que Dean espérait grandement, et dans ce cas il suffirait simplement de s'en occuper et de devoir attendre plusieurs jours que son petit frère s'en remette en faisant pénitence.

-il falloir que je regarde Sammy. Dit-il en se positionnant à califourchon sur le bas des cuisses de son frère qui, malgré toute la douceur du plus vieux, ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter.

Sam était inquiet maintenant parce qu'apparemment, à l'inquiétude qui avait percée dans la voix de Dean, il n'avait vraiment pas mal pour rien. Il laisse donc son grand-frère et amant écartée ses fesses pour inspecter … ben vous voyez quoi. Et effectivement, c'est pas beau à voir !

Il entend son aîné soufflé mais ne sait pas si c'est de soulagement ou d'inquiétude … il n'est pas devin non plus ! il essaie de tourner la tête pour regarder son frère mais rien que ce mouvement déclenche un nouvel afflux de douleur dans son corps aussi, il abandonne et repose sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-ne bouge pas Sammy. Heureusement, la blessure est située sur la peau à l'extérieur, donc je n'aurais pas besoin de t'emmener à l'hôpital, ça c'est la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle est trop profonde et que je vais devoir la recoudre mais avant il faut que ce soit complètement propre ce qui veut dire passage par la case douche.

-non, c'est mort, je pourrais pas aller jusqu'à la douche … j'arrive déjà pas à tourner la tête sans que cette saloperie de douleur ne vienne m'emmerder. Alors c'est mort, trouve autre chose, je pourrais pas me lever. Souffle Sam alors qu'il sent Dean se déplacer.

-il va falloir pourtant, je peux rien faire là. La moitié du sang a séché et il est sans cesse recouvert par une autre couche de sang frais. Il faut aller sous la douche, l'eau va nettoyer tout ça, je frotterais le plus doucement possible je te le jure. Dit Dean alors qu'il était maintenant allongé à côté de son petit frère à qui il caressait les cheveux pour le rassurer.

Sam plonge son regard dans les iris vert émeraude de son frère. Avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble, jamais Dean ne montrait ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient … mais depuis que c'est chose faite, le plus jeune avait été stupéfait de la quantité d'information qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard du plus vieux, il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui lui aurait été impossible avant. Mais actuellement, tout ce qu'il peut voir dans ses yeux, c'était une inquiétude profonde qui assombrissait son regard et qu'il n'aimait pas voir chez lui.

Il souffle un grand coup, se préparant mentalement à la bataille qu'il va devoir livré pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-ok. On va y aller, mais va falloir que tu m'aides. Dit-il en se relevant lentement sur ses coudes.

-j'allais pas attendre que tu me le dises pour le faire. Répond Dean en attrapant son frère sous les bras.

Il se met à genoux sur le lit et soulève doucement son cadet, le laissant ensuite se poser sur ses mains, le temps qu'il change sa prise sur son corps. Une fois prêt, il le ramène contre son torse, comme les parents font quand ils prennent leurs enfants dans leur bras. Dean descend du matelas et tire doucement le corps de Sam qui serre les dents sous la douleur qui afflue sans retenue dans chaque fibre de son être. Une fois debout tous les deux, Dean place un bras de son frère par-dessus ses épaules tandis qu'il le tient par la hanche et qu'ils commencent à avancer.

Les pas sont petits mais c'est nécessaire pour ne pas attiser la douleur déjà bien fulgurante. Finalement, après une minute de marche à peu près, ils arrivent dans la salle de bain. Dean y fait entrer son petit-frère.

-reste debout, tiens-toi au mur pour pas tomber. Je vais allumer la douche.

-ouais et je vais tomber sur l'eau froide … super.

-mais nan, t'en fais pas, elle est pas froide, j'ai pris une douche y a pas une demi-heure avant d'aller chercher de quoi manger. Rit doucement Dean alors qu'il met la douche en marche.

Et effectivement, l'eau n'est pas froide. Bon elle n'est pas chaude non plus mais c'est toujours mieux que de l'eau glacée. Il la laisse couler librement le long de son corps, elle le calme. Dean en profite pour se déshabiller pour aller le rejoindre sous le jet d'eau. Sam reste face au mur, maintenant que le sol de la douche est mouillé, il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber en se déplaçant et raviver, ainsi, la douleur. Il entend son grand-frère s'activait derrière lui avant que quelque chose de froid ne se pose sur le sommet de son crâne et ne le fasse sursauter, avant qu'une main ne le retienne sur son flanc droit.

-du calme Sammy, c'est du shampoing. Quitte à ce que tu sois sous la douche, autant en profiter. Dit-il en massant doucement le cuir chevelu de son petit frère.

Il s'attèle ainsi à lui faire une toilette complète, passant sur tout le corps avec un gant de toilette … évitant soigneusement la partie endolorie à l'arrière.

-bon, t'es prêt, j'y vais. Le préviens Dean avant que quelque chose de froid ne se pose doucement sur son épiderme fessier.

Le gant de toilette passe d'abord sur le rebondi de ses fesses avant qu'une main ne les écarte pour accéder à la partie douloureuse … où le tissu couvert de gel douche ne passe le plus doucement possible. Sentant son frère faire tous les efforts du monde pour lui faire le moins de mal possible, Sam retient sa souffrance en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas le déranger dans sa tâche.

-je suis vraiment désolé tu sais Sam. Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça au départ mais, je sais pas, sur le coup j'étais tellement énervé que … j'ai vu que ça comme solution. Commence doucement Dean alors qu'il continue de nettoyer doucement son petit-frère.

-c'est pas toi qui me disait que c'était un de tes plus vieux fantasme au départ ? Raille ce dernier en retenant un nouvel assaut de la douleur entre ses dents.

-c'est vrai mais c'est pas comme ça qu'il devait se faire dans ma tête. Il aurait dû être plus … enfin comment dire, on aurait dû être sur la même longueur d'ondes et faire des trucs qu'on aurait peut-être jamais fait avant. Mais là, quand je t'ai vu embrassé cette fille, j'ai eu peur et je me suis énervé, c'est pour ça que je suis désolé, je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça mais j'avais tellement la rage que … que je me suis emporté.

-et que tu t'es conduit comme le dernier des connards. Rajoute Sam.

-et que je me suis conduis comme le dernier des connards, t'as raison. Je te le répèterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu en sois convaincu mais je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça au départ. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que je pouvais t'apporter tellement plus que cette fille … et en même temps, quand tu m'as dit avoir ressenti quelque chose pendant que tu l'embrassais … et ben, j'ai eu peur. Avoue Dean en remontant légèrement le gant de toilette entre les fesses de Sam.

-peur ? demande ce dernier, surpris. – mais peur de quoi Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire paniquer à ce point ?

-javaispeurquetumequittespourunefille. Murmure Dean, la tête enfouie dans l'épaule de son petit frère.

-que … quoi ? Tu peux répéter parce que j'ai rien compris. Dit Sam en tournant la tête dans la direction de son frère.

-J'avais peur que tu me quittes pour une fille. Avoue enfin Dean dans un souffle. –tu m'avais dit avoir ressenti quelque chose, que quand tu as embrassé cette fille, c'était différent pour toi. Que ça faisait tellement longtemps que tu n'avais pas embrassé une fille que tu ne parvenais plus à savoir ce qui, d'un garçon ou d'une fille justement, te faisait le plus d'effet … et c'est là que j'ai paniqué. Finit Dean sans avoir laissé le temps à son frère de dire quoi que ce soit. –j'ai cru que cette stupide histoire allait te changer, que t'allais finir par retourner voir la gente féminine et que tu allais finalement me quitter pour vouloir avoir une vie normale avec une femme et des enfants … enfin, une vie que je pourrais jamais t'offrir et là, j'ai eu tellement peur que je me suis énervé … et que j'ai voulu effacer la trace de cette pimbèche de sur toi et que donc … enfin tu connais la suite. Finit-il dans un murmure alors qu'il retire le gant de toilette après s'être assuré que tout était propre désormais.

Se sentant enfin nettoyé de toute saleté et la douleur étant maintenant atténuée par les effets de l'eau sur son corps, Sam se retourne lentement pour faire face à son frère qui nettoyait le gant de toilette … enfin qui faisait surtout ça pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en face.

-attends, que je résume pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Tu as fait tout ça parce que tu as eu peur que je ne te quitte pour avoir une vie de rêve avec femme et enfants parce que tu pensais que j'avais aimé ce que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai embrassé Mélanie la dernière fois ? Parce que tu avais peur que je veuille une vie rangée que tu ne pourras jamais me donner ?

Dire qu'il était stupéfait par les révélations de son grand frère serait un euphémisme en comparaison de la réalité des choses. Actuellement, Sam était littéralement soufflé par tout ce que Dean venait de lui avouer. En fait, il avait peur. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie pure et simple, il avait eu peur qu'il le quitte pour quelqu'un d'autre, et qui plus est, une femme ! Sam secoue la tête de dépit face à la bêtise de son frère.

-dis-moi, tu as réussi à te faire un film pareil en à peine quelques minutes … enfin pardon, là c'est plus un film que tu t'es fait, c'est carrément un cinéma entier avec toutes les séances de dix-huit heures là !

Dean ne le fixe toujours pas, il range maintenant le gant de toilette sur le porte savon et le plisse un peu trop soigneusement pour que ce soit naturel.

-mais lâche ça enfin ! crie Sam en jetant le tissu mouillé quelque part à leur pied avant de prendre le visage de son grand-frère dans ses mains afin qu'il lui fasse face. – regarde-moi. Dean, regarde-moi !

Le plus vieux finit par plonger ses iris émeraude assombries dans les prunelles marrons teintées de petites tâches bleues de son cadet.

-Dean Winchester, tu es probablement l'homme le plus idiot que j'ai jamais connu. Et là, je dois dire que tu bats tous les records que je connaisse. Rit doucement Sam sans lâcher son grand-frère des yeux. – quand je t'ai dit que j'avais ressenti quelque chose, je n'ai pas dit que j'avais aimé ça, simplement que l'effet était différent. C'est normal aussi, cela faisait belle lurette que j'avais pas embrassé une fille comme tu disais … mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'ai dit que j'avais aimé ça. Simplement, je tentais de mettre des mots sur ce que j'avais bien pu ressentir mais quelque fut cette réaction ou l'effet produit, jamais elle n'aurait été au-delà de ce que tu me fais ressentir à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, dans tes bras ou quand tu m'embrasses. T'es vraiment bête !

Une petite étincelle vient de se réveiller dans les yeux de Dean, et Sam en est soulagé alors qu'il poursuit sur sa lancée.

-je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment tu as bien pu imaginer que j'aurais eu, ne serait que quelques secondes, dans la tête l'idée de te quitter pour une femme ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Que je voulais une vie normale avec femme et enfants …avec le chien qui court dans le jardin ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Quand j'étais avec Jessica, j'avais vite compris que jamais je ne pourrais avoir cette vie-là … mais pas à cause de la chasse ou des monstres qu'on chasse … non. Si je savais que jamais je n'y aurais droit c'est tout simplement parce que je t'aimais déjà trop quand je suis parti pour pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'aimer quelqu'un d'autre et ça, Jess l'avait bien compris. On vivait à deux pour éviter les préjugés sur moi et pour qu'on se fasse passer pour un faux couple parce qu'elle ne cessait d'être harcelé par les mecs de l'université. Mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous et on en était conscient tous les deux. Elle savait que jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer plus qu'en tant qu'amie et elle ne cherchait pas à me séduire, on était dans un parfait équilibre. Tous les soirs je pensais à toi et quand je me lever, ma première pensée était pour toi. Jamais je n'ai ne serait-ce qu'espérer avoir une vie normale parce que je savais que ce serait une vie sans toi, alors j'envoie la normalité se faire foutre là où elle veut tant que je peux rester avec toi, auprès de toi. Je ne te demande pas de m'offrir un semblant de vie normale que tu ne pourras jamais me donner parce que je n'en veux pas. Mais put*** Dean, tout ce que je veux c'est finir mes jours auprès de toi et nulle part ailleurs. Rit doucement Sam alors que des larmes se mélangeaient avec l'eau de la douche.

-je suis désolé Sammy. Dit Dean en essuyant ces dernières même si cela ne servait pas à grand-chose avec la douche. – j'ai eu tellement peur que ça soit vrai, que …

-shh… souffle Sam en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. –arrête de te faire des idées maintenant et embrasse-moi idiot.

Il sourit et Dean ne peut que le suivre alors qu'il penche la tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La force de leur baiser est égale à l'intensité de l'amour qu'ils se portent mutuellement. Le plus vieux prend le visage de son frère entre ses mains alors qu'il le repousse doucement jusqu'au mur carrelé du bac de douche. Il continue son baiser tandis que ses mains parcourent le corps face à lui. Les mains de son frère son sur son cou et ne veulent pas bouger de là apparemment.

Ses mains passent sur le torse masculin mais à la fois tellement doux et musclé juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il aime. Elles descendent lentement jusqu'à arriver sur le bas ventre. Ils ont arrêté de s'embrasser et Dean parcours le cou de son frère en semant une pluie de baiser papillons partout où il le peut alors qu'il entend son frère respirer fortement, prémices des sensations à venir. Le plus vieux se sent durcir tout comme son cadet à qui il finit par prendre la virilité en main, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise à ce dernier.

Il y va doucement, sachant son frère encore en proie à la douleur et entame de langoureux vas-et-viens le long de sa verge. Quand il sent son frère commençant à être sur le point de non-retour, il se rapproche plus de lui, leur torse se touchant presque et prend leur deux virilités en main pour les assouvir en même temps.

Sam respire plus fortement encore par-dessus son épaule, laissant échapper quelques gémissements de temps à autre … lui-même n'étant pas en reste. Les sachant tous les deux au bord du gouffre, il accélère ses mouvements d'une main tandis qu'il attire Sam plus à lui de l'autre. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois avant que l'orgasme ne les prenne en même temps et que tous deux se déversent dans sa main, la chaleur de leur semence disparaissant vite avec l'eau qui coule. Ils gémissent tous deux dans la bouche de l'autre tandis qu'ils sont dans leur bulle post-coïtale si fragile mais en même temps, tellement puissante de leur amour.

Finalement, l'atmosphère retombe doucement, la bulle éclate et tous les deux se regardent droit dans les yeux. Ils se sourient avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois avant que Dean ne finisse de laver délicatement son frère dans un silence apaisant.

Ils sortent de la douche quelques minutes après et vont directement au lit où Dean allonge doucement son petit-frère avant de placer des oreillers sous ses hanches pour surélever son bassin et avoir un meilleur accès à la zone à soigner.

-bon, attention, j'y vais, je vais faire aussi vite que possible d'accord ?

-d'accord. Souffle Sam qui se prépare mentalement.

Dean prépare tout ce qu'il lui faut et commence. Il faut qu'il aille vite et bien, aussi, le premier pan de peau à passer se fait rapidement, laissant tout de même un sifflement de douleur fusé entre les dents de Sam. Le plus vieux fait aussi vite que possible et finalement, après trois petits points de sutures, il coupe le fils et nettoie le tout avec de la crème pour éviter les infections. Ne pouvant mettre de pansement sur cette zone et la plaie ayant besoin de respirer, il laisse le tout à l'air libre.

Il vient rejoindre Sam sur le lit une fois qu'il eut rangé la trousse de secours. Le plus jeune lui sourit quand il le prend dans ses bras pour le mettre doucement sur le dos. Ils allaient passer la journée au lit pour une fois, devant la télé avec le repas qu'il avait ramené du fast-food non loin.

Il allume la télévision de la chambre après avoir tout mis près du lit quand son petit frère l'interpelle.

-quoi ?

-la prochaine fois que … enfin que ça te reprend de ressentir ça, s'il te plait, parle-moi. Je ne tiens pas à revivre un truc pareil. Rit doucement Sam.

-promis. Dit Dean en venant s'installer à côté de lui avant de l'embrasser doucement.

La journée promet d'être longue … mais bien reposante. Tous les deux installés dans le lit devant les émissions pourrîtes de la journée … à faire comme n'importe quel couple ferait, une petite journée en amoureux, rien que tous les deux, sans problème …

-n'empêche que j'ai bien mal aux fesses maintenant moi.

…oui enfin, presque.

….

Voili, voilou … c'est fini.

Je n'avais vraiment pas prévue cette suite mais … j'avoue que j'ai énormément adoré l'écrire, surtout … surtout dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai hâte de savoir ! ^^

A bientôt ^^'…Ange Noir des Ténèbres RIP ….


End file.
